Our objective in this investigation was to evaluate the functional and morphological aspects of erectile dysfunction in men with sickle cell disease. The methods involved sexual functioning and priapism questionnaires, documentation of medical history, physical examination, nocturnal penile tumescence testing, and magnetic resonance imaging. Our results indicate that patients with sickle cell diseases experience a range of erectile phenomena.